


Dew's Self-Indulgence

by R_S_Anon



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Dewdrop, Ghouls produce slick, Knotting, M/M, Slight Exhibitionism/Voyeurism, Spit/licking, Underwear huffing, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S_Anon/pseuds/R_S_Anon
Summary: Dew's got a sweat kink and Mountain entertains it, he's a swell friend.
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Mountain | Earth Ghoul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Dew's Self-Indulgence

After a long set Dew timidly asks Mountain if he can lick all the sweat off the Earth Ghoul, initially being told 'no, I want to take a shower and get this uniform off, it's uncomfortable.' But with no hesitation the shorter Ghoul blurts out 'I'll let you top, I'll happily get fucked if it means I get to clean you.' A hopeful glint in his eyes.

They end up standing with Dew behind Mountain as he struggles a bit with the drummer's pants, shirt already off so Dewdrop begins licking at the thick sheen of sweat covering the younger Ghoul's skin. Catching the drips with his tongue before trailing up the nape of Mountain's neck, Dew has to get on his tippy toes to reach the Earth Ghoul's shoulders and nape.

Once his pants are off and his back is covered in drying spit, Mountain lays down on the dressing room couch, one foot on the cushions and the other on the floor so his legs are spread nice and wide for the older Ghoul. The Fire Ghoul immediately goes for the light hair on the center of Mountain's chest, lapping it the sweat pooled there before making his way all over Mountain's chest and stomach. Tongue tracing lean muscle and sharp bone. Dew gets a little nervous as he gently nudges at Mountain's arm, silently asking him to lift it which the Earth Ghoul does, a knowing smirk on his face as he puts his hand behind his head, his other arm stays tucked to his side to keep the sweat from drying.

The oldest Ghoul's face flushes pink when he sees the damp hair, knowing that none of them bother with deodorant since they're Ghouls and just going to sweat through it on stage. His breath hitches as he moves closer, nosing as the surprisingly soft hair as he takes in Mountain's natural scent, groaning as his senses are invaded with the musky sweat. Dew stays like that for a bit, just pressing his nose against Mountain's armpit and huffing deeply, his tail is curling up tight on itself showing the aroused tension in his body. The taller Ghoul twitches at the first few cautious licks, skin sensitive there but quickly getting used to the incessant lapping and nuzzling, eventually finding it pleasurable as well. He's only a little ticklish.

The odd trills and clicks coming from Dew's throat tell Mountain that he's lost in his senses, fully engulfed by Mountain's sweat, his tongue going wild against the salty skin and soaked hair. Dew eventually deems Mountain's armpit 'clean', moving up a little to gently suck a bruise on the muscle wrapped tendons connecting the Earth Ghoul's chest and arm. When Dew pulls back and looks at him, Mountain can only focus on the spit slicked mouth that was previously on the sweatiest part of his body. Mountain doesn't hesitate to pull the dazed Ghoul in for a hungry open mouthed kiss, not caring that all he can taste is his own pungent scent. Mountain pushes him away roughly as he lifts up his other arm to encourage Dew to start with the other armpit, the Fire Ghoul doesn't hesitate in shoving his face into the second sweaty patch of hair, licking and laving at the sweat slicked skin.

When the Fire Ghoul pulls away he sits back between Mountain's legs, hands on the Earth Ghoul's chest as they both pant heavily. They maintained eye contact until Dew couldn't resist anymore, gaze flicking down drummer's body until he settled on the prominent bulge in Mountain's underwear, so desperately wanting to lick the sweat from there as well but he knows that it will have to wait for another time, he can see Mountain is getting impatient. Dew quickly stripped his own clothes and straddled Mountain's hips, pawing at the Earth Ghoul's cock to get Mountain to push his own briefs down. As he was getting rid of the sweat soaked briefs, kicking them to the end of the couch he didn't really expect Dew to twist around and grab them, the smaller Ghoul's lithe body contorting in near inhuman ways as he does so, confused at what he was doing since he just placed them down on the couch next to them.

Dew repositioned himself so that the Earth Ghoul's cock head was pressed to his surprisingly slick hole, slowly sinking down, body tensing as each inch disappeared into his tight hole. It takes a bit for the redhead to fully sheath himself on Mountain's cock but he does it with a needy whimper. Dew picks up the previously discarded briefs, bunching them up before pressing the damp fabric to his nose and mouth. After a few deep inhales Dewdrop's whole body went lax, legs loosening, shoulders dropping and his head lulling back with his hand still pressing the sweaty material to his airways.

Dew slowly starts moving, his hips rolling as Mountain's cock brushed against his sweet spot, Dew's own cock throbbing and near his edge already. The Fire Ghoul couldn't stop himself from pushing the crotch seam of Mountain's briefs into his mouth, eyes opening when he heard Mountain let out a shocked moan. The Earth Ghoul is panting and grabbing at Dew's hips, pressing him down harder, thrusting into the tight heat of the Fire Ghoul's hole as he watches the obscene display in front of him. It doesn't take long for Mountain's knot to swell and lock them together, cumming inside the usually more dominant Ghoul in his lap. Dew's own orgasm washed over him as his tongue slipped into the slit of Mountain's underwear, tasting the bit of precum and overbearingly musky sweat, his hole clenching tight around Mountain's knot as his own release splattered along the Earth Ghoul's toned chest and stomach.

They sat there for a moment until both Aether and Swiss cleared their throats, the locked pair completely forgot that the rest of their bandmates shared the same dressing room as them. Mountain just gave them a tired glance before focusing back on where he could faintly see his cock pressing against the inside of Dew's belly, rubbing his hands over the older Ghoul's abdomen. The Fire Ghoul pulled the sweat, precum and spit covered briefs from his mouth, giving them a few final huffs to catch Mountain's attention before tossing the at Rain, chuckling when the Water Ghoul caught them and blushed hard, his hands getting damp from the mix of fluids. Dew collapsed onto Mountain's chest yawning and stretching as much as he could with the thick knot buried inside of him.

There's a knock on the door and their Papa's voice quietly asking if he could come in, before anyone else could answer Dew said 'yes' rather sluggishly. Copia stepped in and immediately went red, not expecting to find an oddly wet drummer, blissed out Fire Ghoul and the rest of his Ghouls panting and their stage uniforms looking a bit tight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also my own self-indulgence :)
> 
> Tumblr: @ r-s-anon


End file.
